


Двенадцать секунд

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Дейв знает только одно: стоит ему прекратить сражение, как на арену добавится кто-то из его друзей».
Kudos: 1





	Двенадцать секунд

_Каждый «тик» отрезает от тишины ровно отмеренный кусок времени — Дейв не знает, сколько их уже набралось. Не знает, когда ударит враг, да и кто его враг — тоже непонятно: вроде бы и человек, а вроде бы и нет: кожа асфальтового цвета, оранжево-жёлтые рога...  
Дейву известно только одно: стоит ему прекратить сражение, как на арену добавится кто-то из его друзей. Джон ранен, Роуз — в голодном обмороке, а Джейд... Нет. Даже мысли об этом нельзя допускать.  
Дейв смотрит прямо в глаза незнакомому существу, видит там точно такую же боль — и делает резкий выпад, пронзая мечом то место, где у пришельца должно быть сердце. Он надеется, что тот умрёт быстро.  
Он ошибается, недооценив различия в анатомии, и пришелец долго бьётся в конвульсиях, прежде чем замереть.  
Невидимая толпа ликует.  
Огромный зелёный монстр с головой-черепом встаёт со своего трона и поднимает руку.  
В этот раз Дейв победил._

Их никто не спрашивал, и даже принципов выбора не объяснили. Просто в один момент выдернули из привычного мира, столкнув лицом к лицу с самыми ужасными монстрами из разных уголков вселенной.  
Им пришлось научиться сражаться. Джейд сопротивлялась до последнего, не желая убивать — и её _заставили_ , Дейву никогда не забыть звериной ярости в зелёных глазах и то, как Джейд сошла с ума прямо на арене.  
 _Она вгрызалась в чужую плоть, рвала зубами мышцы и сосуды, не обращая внимания на заливавшую лицо кровь, нет, Джейд, прекрати, что ты делаешь, мы же победили, Боже, ты что, ешь это, нет-нет-нет, не надо на меня так смотре-_  
После этого боя Джейд забилась в угол их камеры и тихо и протяжно скулила всю ночь, размазывая слёзы вперемешку с ошмётками чужого мяса. Роуз безмолвно помогала ей, влажной тряпкой протирая кожу и снимая перепачканную одежду. Джон отворачивался, то краснея, то бледнея — тупые пришельцы явно не задумывались о том, что люди могут быть двуполы. Или им просто наплевать.  
Каждому «бойцу» вшили под кожу за ухом что-то, что помогало понимать инопланетную речь, и Дейв ненавидит это, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем слышать, что выкрикивает толпа.  
 _Порви его в клочья!  
Сожри его плоть!  
Я ставил два дарбакса против этого засранца!  
Нагни его и выеби в окровавленную глотку!  
Кто желает прохладных напитков или хрустящих ящериц?_  
Дейв не хочет слышать этого и кричит — громко, яростно, так, что горло начинает разрываться от боли.

Джон сдаёт первым. Дейв знает только, что Джон попытался наброситься на зелёное чудовище, посылающее их на смерть. Знает, что у него было лишь двенадцать секунд, прежде чем охрана отреагировала. Джейд видела смерть Джона, и с тех пор боится каждого тёмного пятна или густой жидкости, её пугают тени и чёрный цвет, и Дейву страшно спрашивать — почему, как это случилось?  
Вместо этого он продолжает сражаться за неё и за Джона.

В глазах Роуз застыл лёд — она сражается с ровно отмеренной яростью, никаких лишних движений, быстро и точно приканчивая противника.  
После того, как она победила гигантского огра за полторы минуты, воткнув ему спицы в глаза, _тем, с трибун_ , это надоедает.

Вместо пришельца-противника Дейв видит напротив себя Роуз, но это уже не человек — лишь оболочка с потемневшей кожей, с пустыми светящимися глазами — чистое зло. Тьма струится вокруг неё, завихряется, извивается, как что-то разумное, и Дейву впервые страшно не за кого-то другого, а за себя.  
Когда он вытаскивает меч из груди Роуз, то кровь почему-то чёрная. Тьма выливается изнутри, булькает, разрывая дёргающееся тело на части, пятная всё вокруг — пол арены, стены, одежду самого Дейва, въедается в кожу.   
Дейв тоже начинает ненавидеть этот цвет.

Их двое на двое, и Дейв не успевает к Джейд — его и самого пронзают насквозь его же мечом, и он лишь чудом не умирает.  
Это чудо — жадные до зрелищ безликие голоса с трибун, ведомые зелёным дьяволом.  
Оправившись от ран, Дейв начинает считать секунды во время каждого боя.  
 _Тик. Так. Тик. Так._  
Он станет быстрее.  
До чудовища на троне, довольно почёсывающего лысый череп, не такое уж большое расстояние.  
Дейв когда-нибудь сумеет преодолеть его за двенадцать секунд.  
Теперь это — то, ради чего он продолжает сражаться.


End file.
